Wanted To Go
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: "If I wanted to go, I would have left you by now..." Knightwalker and Mystogan have just recently accepted their love for one another, but what happens when Mystogan's arranged marriage comes earlier then planned! Will Knightwalker make it or time, or will he leave her behind? A twist on the guy-interrupts-wedding. Mystwalker (Mystogan X Knightwalker)


**Hellooooo again! This has been on my mind a lot and it was inspired by Wanted To Go by Adam Lambert. Please review/favorite at the end if you have time!**

* * *

Knightwalker watched the door slam shut, the silence burning her ears like a fierce fire.

Her hard brown eyes softened and her frown disappeared, her bottom lip trembling silently.

Images flashed in her eyes as she remembered the fight she had just had with her lover.

_The female turned in her sleep and watched Mystogan's sleeping face._

_As much as she despised to admit it, she adored how calm he looked as he breathed evenly. _

_Erza felt a pang in her chest as she caught sight of the engagement ring glimmering in the morning sunlight on the nightstand. _

_The blue haired King opened his eyes slowly and let out a small smile. _

_Her fingers trailed his bangs out of his eyes and she smirked softly. _

_Her eyes widened as he trailed his large palm up her bare outer thigh, slapping the mischievous hand out of the way with an eye roll._

_Mystogan laughed softly and kissed her forehead lovingly._

_"Love you..." she whispered sleepily. _

_He looked down and clenched his jaw "Not enough to commit yourself to me."_

_"Goddammit Mystogan, not fucking again," she groaned, looking up at the ceiling with an exasperated expression. _

_He sat up with the beige sheets covering his lap, "Yes fucking again, Erza. I'm getting married today and all the fuck you care about are your troops!"_

_"I cannot do shit about this arranged marriage, Mystogan. Besides...it will be a good move to combine our country to theirs," she replied, scowling._

_He slid on his shirt and shook his head, "I can't believe you, Erza.."_

_"What?"_

_"All you fucking care about if this country, you don't give a damn what happens to me or you!"_

_"I am a General! That is pretty much in my damn job description!"_

_He exhaled shakily and ran a large hand through his hair as he fully clothed himself, "I'm out of here. obviously you don't love me enough to try and fight for our love."_

_"So now it's my fault?!" she growled, furious at the accusation._

_Mystogan slid on the ring and turned toward the door, "Don't come to the wedding."_

_His hand wrapped around the doorknob and he walked out, shutting the door loudly on the way out._

Her palm rested on the wooden door and she laid her head on the hard material.

She shut her eyes and pursed her lips, her nails lightly scraping the door as she closed her hand slightly.

Knightwalker bit her lip and turned away from the door.

Perhaps this was how it was supposed to go, maybe she was just not meant to fall in love with her King.

Perhaps Princess Ultear was a better fit for him.

Perhaps...

She sat on her bed, running a hand through her hair and exhaling.

* * *

"Light blue or sky blue?" Sugarboy asked, holding up two ties in front of Mystogan.

"Aren't they the same?" the groom said, raising a confused eyebrow.

A long and extravagant gasp came from the blonde and he shook his head, "Of course not!"

Mystogan remained quiet, glancing at his dressing room door from time to time.

"Do you think she'll come?" Hughes asked, holding a bottle of water in his hand.

Sugarboy slapped his arm and glared at his friend, "Shut up."

"Don't know..." Mystogan answered, looking at himself in the mirror and readjusting his sky blue tie.

Coco ran in with her black clipboard and flowers in her hair, "Let's get going people! Wedding's starting!"

Hughes and Sugarboy ran out as Mystogan trudged along, sliding his bangs out of his eyes.

"She'll come," Coco murmured, looking at Mystogan sympathetically.

"Doubt it."

* * *

Erza looked at herself in the mirror, gazing at the long black dress she had planned to wear at the wedding.

Her long scarlet hair slid down to her lower back and caressed the dress.

She touched the large silver necklace hanging on her neck, the one Mystogan had given her.

"I love him..." she muttered, opening the door and sprinting out.

The strands of her red hair flapped in the breeze as she watched all the carriages speed away with honorable families stuffed in them.

Her gaze slipped to a soldier on a horse and she shouted, "Get off now!"

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she pushed the man off the horse and jumped on swiftly.

"The fuck?!" he exclaimed, outraged at his General.

The horse neighed and she glared down at him, "I have a wedding to attend."

She raised the reins and the horse began to run.

Knightwalker's dress fluttered in the wind and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Dumbass..."

Her hair began to grow tangled, the hem of her dress getting caught inbetween the reins.

The red haired General grabbed her dress and tore it quickly, the ripped fabric now reaching three inches above her knees.

When the church was in her vision, she leaned forward and yelled, "Haya!"

The horse skid to a stop and Knightwalker was flung to the side, landing on the grass ungracefully.

The soldiers looked down at her grass stained, ripped dress with unruly hair and their jaws dropped.

"Get out of my way!" she growled, pushing them out of her way and kicking them swiftly.

"You cannot-" one of them started but was soon flung to the side.

Her right heel cracked in two but everything grew blurry as she slammed the church doors open.

All the heads turned as she stood in the doorway, panting softly.

Erza grasped her broken heel and walked down the carpet with a scowl.

"You, stupid, idiotic, retarded, mentally-challenged...sonofabitch.." she muttered, raising the heel and throwing it at the side of Msytogan's head.

"What?!" he exclaimed, looking at her with a bewildered look.

The female narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw, "If I wanted to leave you, I would have left you by now."

She took a step forward and continued, "But I really fucking need you, Mystogan. You're the only one that knows me, sometimes better than I know myself."

Mystogan took a step toward her and Ultear watched with soft eyes.

"I sometimes lose my temper, I cross the line, I take your food whenever we eat with each other, I hit you whenever you act stupid, I act obnoxious, and all those other thing! But...you stay with me."

She bit her lip and glared up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me. You keep me off the edge and I think that's the greatest thing anyone could have ever done for me. Please...don't leave me. I love you, Your Majesty!"

His arms wrapped around her small waist and lifted her up, gazing up at her messy form, "I love you too, General Knightwalker."

Mystogan brought his lips to hers and clutched onto her, not wanting to let her go.

Ultear's hands were raised and she clasped them together, clapping softly with a bright smile on her face.

Hughes, Sugarboy, and Coco followed suite and soon the whole room was clapping cheerfully.

Knightwalker smiled against the kiss and whispered softly, "Don't let me down, Mr. Knightwalker."

Mystogan raised an eyebrow, "Like hell we're using your last name, Ms Fernandez."

"Really? I think it's amazing," she stated, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

His hands tightened and pecked her lips once more, "We'll discuss this later."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you so damn much."

"To the moon and back," Mystogan added, kissing her deeply once more.

* * *

**Yayyyyyy! Happy ending! haha please review and tell me what you thought! Also, if there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry cause I didn't really edit this well and any grammar errors are probably because English isn't my first language so...yah...**

**Please review!**


End file.
